


Omo scenarios

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, lap wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knows





	1. Chapter 1

Person 1 is desperate and Person 2 knows this.  
1 doesnt know that 2 knows.  
1 is sitting on 2's lap, squirming a bit.  
2 is practically holding them there.  
1 finally confesses that they have to pee  
2 be like "then go."  
1 goes to stand up, but gets pulled down by 2. 1 is confused, 2 just says "go."  
1 refuses, trying to hold it.  
2 spins 1 around so they're straddling 2  
2 presses on 1's bladder  
1 lets out soft whimpers as the try to hold on, gripping their crotch.  
2 pulls the hands away and pushes down on 1's bladder.  
1 let's out a yelp and starts wetting   
1 can feel their face heating up as the two of them get soaked  
The piss is dripping onto the ground and 1 is letting out soft whimpers and whines as they relieve themselves   
1 is panting and moaning when they finally finish


	2. Another one

Person 1 is tied up, desperate, by Person 2  
Person 1 is put in an x-ish position, sitting on the ground, back against a bedframe, legs and arms forcefully spread apart.  
1 is squirming, begging to be let down to go pee  
2 refuses.   
1 whines and whimpers, trying to squeeze their legs together, but fails  
A little time passes and 1 whines as they try to squeeze   
1 let's out a bunch of little "nos" as they wet


End file.
